


Sweeter Than Candy

by fandomfluffandfuck



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Crying, Crying During Sex, Dom Steve Rogers, Dry Humping, Feminization, First Time, Horny, Kinda, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, Moaning, No Plot/Plotless, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Panties, Praise Kink, Smut, Steve Just Calls It Bucky Being Whimpery, Sub Bucky Barnes, Subspace, Top Steve Rogers, Under-negotiated Kink, needy bucky, pillow humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24428164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfluffandfuck/pseuds/fandomfluffandfuck
Summary: Steve comes over to Bucky's apartment with movies and some candy that's as sweet as his new boyfriend, who is apparently much much sweeter than Steve originally thought but who would he be to complain when he looks so sinful when he's drugged out of his mind on endorphins.OrBucky falls into subspace sitting in Steve's lap because he had been edging himself but never got off, so, to solve this issue Steve finds a creative way to get him off.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 17
Kudos: 316





	Sweeter Than Candy

The night had gone pretty much as perfect as it could’ve, Steve had come by at 8pm (exactly 8pm too, because that’s just the type of perfectly on time nerd he is) to pick Bucky up. The two newly declared boyfriends had made plans to see a movie and, well, when Steve had offered to come and get Bucky so that they could travel to the cinema together via Steve’s motorcycle Bucky’s last thought was to complain about having to hug Steve’s torso as tight as he could while pretending to be frightened. Even if squeezing himself to Steve made him apologize endlessly for scaring him on their way into the theater, it was still entirely worth it. 

The returning trip had gone the same after the whole debacle of Bucky needing to blurt out how much he really did enjoy the trip with flushed cheeks before Steve could call them a cab and leave his motorcycle here overnight, all for his best guy’s safety. The look Bucky had gotten at the admission was pleased and annoyingly smug. The pair had already ran through first and second base. After their first date Bucky had gotten Steve to kiss him and then walk him home so he could convince the gentleman that he was to push him against his door, leaving him devastated and alone and very in need of an ice cold shower. Until their second date (where over clothes handjobs on the couch had been explored) whenever Bucky thought of the kiss he had to take a deep breath, cursing himself for being so weak for the blonde so soon. The third date had gone without any hitches (and sadly without anymore humping) but instead of engaging in any physical activities like they had before Steve, again being impressively polite, had insisted they just talk. 

Talking is important in a relationship Bucky knows that, but, just talking had Bucky squirming in Steve’s lap where he’d been pulled after squeaking embarrassingly loudly when the man below him now had proposed they become exclusive. Steve had then led that conversation smoothly between smoldering kisses into what Bucky likes, what he wants Steve to do to him, what he’s had experience with in the past, and things akin to that. 

Admittingly, yes, talking openly like that had been worth the achy feeling he went to bed with and woke up with because it meant that Steve knew just how to push his buttons. And unlike previous partners he’d been with his boyfriend was unashamedly pleased with pushing and holding down those buttons. They had quickly established, at least in conversation, that Bucky liked praise and liked being on the bottom. Though he’d left out his want to be pretty under and for Steve for fear of like, possibly scaring him off, or if he wasn’t into that. Bucky just really, really wanted this to work out okay? If Steve’s mouth made him shiver just from closed mouth kisses… imagine what that mouth might do once it got to other places. 

That little secret that may or may not always make Bucky come in his pants like a previously denied teenager but Steve didn’t know that… not yet. Bucky had increasing hopes for him to eventually know, he had felt Steve’s impressively solid cock beneath his ass after that third date at just the mere mention of going all the way around the bases with Bucky. And Steve had grabbed his chin to make sure Bucky saw his truthfulness when he claimed he just had a thing for Bucky, not for whatever he wanted or needed in bed. 

So really, Bucky has no idea why he hasn’t just sprung it onto Steve. 

He’s going to… eventually, once he figures out a plan. 

What’s not in the plan is for Steve to text Bucky that he’s outside his apartment door with some snacks and his laptop, ready for Bucky to show him his favorite movies. Well, that in theory shouldn’t stop his plans because of course he’s fine with cute surprises from his boyfriend, it’s just that he literally had been maybe mere moments from an orgasm and is certainly red faced as well as clad in panties against a body pillow on his own bed. 

Shaky fingers type out for Steve to wait just a moment because he’s just started dressing after ‘showering’, while rushing around like a madman Bucky hears the chirp of his phone letting him know Steve’s texted him back. Finding a towel to wrap his lower half in he makes his way to the door, trying to will him erection down but also keep more blood from flowing to his cheeks. 

He leaves Steve in the living room to set up the “snacks” that are actually a few bags of assorted candy that he supposes is based on the fact that Steve had immediately adopted the pet name for Bucky as sweetheart or just sweets. Finding sweatpants and an not too grimy comfy shirt he returns to the couch. 

Steve right away wraps him in his ridiculously muscular but somehow still soft arms as they settle down onto the couch, unabashedly manhandling Bucky to lay back on his chest now knowing his boy likes it a l̶o̶t̶ little. 

A movie and a half have played over Steve’s laptop before Bucky feels it at the base of his spine, need crawling it’s way up to his brain and then flooding back down to his crotch, which is thankfully covered by a blanket and not smushed up against Steve’s huge frame anymore. He knows it’s not going to be that long until he’s achy enough to start wanting things he shouldn’t want from Steve yet. The embarrassment makes a shy, sad whine come out through his nose that’s tucked back against Steve. 

He shifts, hoping Steve didn’t hear that but the slightly delayed rumble that vibrates his chest and Bucky’s back tells him he definitely did hear that. He wants to melt into the floor. 

“Sweetheart?” Steve inquires quietly, the sound vibrating against his ear and dripping into his brain where it echoes until he wants to melt again- just not from hot shame this time. 

Another whine slips out of his parted lips as his head dips back farther, exposing his neck to Steve and hopefully later with more talks to his oh so large calloused palms. Another noise pours out when he hears Steve pause the movie, “What’s got you all whimpery, huh Buck? You wanting somethin’?” It comes out unsure but in that deep tamber, which reminds Bucky that Steve doesn’t know about this, doesn’t know what he’s wearing under his suddenly too hot sweats because he just couldn’t take them off, not when he spent the last hour edging himself and ruining the pretty fabric encasing his achy cock. Not when he didn’t get to come imagining how Steve would talk to him when he feels so pretty and soft. 

“Sweets? You gotta talk to me, what’s going on in that pretty head of yours?” Steve’s voice floats in his head for a moment or two before he recognizes the question encased in that honey glazed rumble. 

“Nhgg” is the only noise that comes out as Steve twists him around so they can face each other, reminiscent of that first talk and how Steve gripped his chin in such a sweet and demanding way. Bucky vaguely places his thoughts together enough to know that if Steve did that right now he might really melt, which might not be so bad as long as Steve lets him melt into his chest. 

Deep breath, Bucky tells himself, demanding he doesn’t just unfairly throw Steve into this. 

“I- uh- I I felt…” Bucky starts over, “I hadn’t gotten off since the last time we did together, and, and you texted when I was. I was, err” he looks up to see Steve looking at him with this look. One that he’d like to imagine is all admiration and love but that’s definitely too fast for it to be that last thing. Faster than the way anything else has gone. Admiration is definitely there, maybe some amusement too but not ‘I’m laughing at you’ amusement, something softer.

Bucky sighs, Steve starts speaking softly, much softer than Bucky’s ever heard him. “Sweetheart, were you jerking off before I got here- but didn’t finish before you came out and let me in?” Bucky shakes his head then nods, throwing his syrupy world off balance. Steve somewhere around him- everywhere around him- makes a confused noise, pulling Bucky up by so they’re at eye level with one another. 

“I was,” he blinks up at Steve and loses his train of thought, feeling himself go doe-eyed before Steve pokes him in the shoulder softly. “I wasn’t jerking off, but I I I didn’t get to come.” 

“Ohhh, poor baby.” Steve purrs at him, grinding his hips up so Bucky’s erection gets trapped between the two of them, pulling a needy desperate moan from the smaller man. One of Steve’s hands travels upwards to Bucky’s now even more wild hair, slotting their mouths together, while the other comes down heavily on Bucky’s ass. Not a slap, just a solid presence that causes him to whine high and reedy; drawing his face closer to Steve's, their kiss turning sloppier and wetter. 

Now that Steve is reciprocating his needs, probably not entirely understanding Bucky’s anxious conscience reminds him, the ache that Bucky had felt earlier almost at his peak returns at about three times the intensity. He pants wetly against the other’s mouth, whines escaping with them every so often.

“Ste-steeeve” Bucky whimpers, willing his hips to stop their delightful torture before this is over at a mortifying rate. His complaint, apparently as incoherent as it is makes sense to Steve because he stops, drawing another whine from himself and a breathless chuckle from Steve.

“Ohhh, sweetheart do you even know what you need? Going all whimpery on me already?” The blond teases, squeezing Bucky even tighter against the wall of muscle that is his chest and stomach. Slowly Bucky realizes that the shifting going on isn’t Steve making himself more comfortable but instead that he’s beginning to stand, whimpering impatiently Bucky loses track of what’s going on. 

Why is Steve standing? Is he leaving? He must make some noise that gets across the sudden bout of anxiety tumbling into his otherwise perfect, golden, lovely world.

“Hush sweets, I’m just taking us to your room. Don’t cha’ want me to help you get off, get you feeling even better. Even more whimpery, huh?” Steve coos, his chin bumping the top of Bucky’s head on certain syllables because of how far the smaller man has tucked his face into the blond’s neck. His apartment passes in a hazy blur before Bucky is gently dropped to his bed… next to the damn silk body pillow he left out.

His syrupy head suddenly is brought all the way back to the land of the living, shit. Steve’s gonna, he’s gonna…

“Bucky?” Steve’s face is right there, big, muscular body hovering over his own but he’s not looking at Bucky’s face. His blue-green eyes are trained on the waistline of Bucky’s sweats and for the second time he thinks, shit, why is he so needy today? He had to leave his body pillow out where Steve can see it (though he has yet to look away from Bucky’s slim little midsection) AND he didn’t take his panties off even though he knew they’d end up at least doing some heavy dry-humping on his couch… “Hey, sweetheart, baby, what’re these? Hmm?” Steve’s eyes are still down but now his hands worshipfully come down to pet at Bucky’s hips. Humming as his fingers touch the lacey fabric, “these are really pretty Buck” he draws after a while of just caressing. 

Helplessly a strangled moan erupts from Bucky as his hips attempt to thrust forward into the now impossibly tight grip at his hips, pretty, Steve just called him pretty. He might explode without having to be touched. 

Steve only then is able to tear his eyes away to see his boy’s beatific face, lips slackened and parted, eyes shut with his brows relaxed, tears leaking from beneath his lovely eyelashes- it’s the most gorgeous thing he’s ever seen. He tells Bucky as much, who responds in a similar fashion. 

A stupidly loud whine falls from Bucky’s lips at the feminine description Steve used, plan entirely fucking gone at this point. He wants to scream, to sob, to fucking come. He really fucking needs to come. 

As if reading his mind Steve finally starts getting him naked, pulling his sweats down in one delightfully aggressive, I need this right now, motion. Not even trying to properly get Bucky out of his shirt Steve pushes it to his armpits, skipping the usual routine of loving on his chest and making Bucky squeal with recently discovered sensitivity. Now his hands just snap as if magnetized to Bucky’s hips, petting the delicate pink fabric and growling under his breath.

“Bucky” He pants out as if pained, “Baby, you gotta warn a guy. I mean-” He cuts himself off in order to rub himself against Bucky’s trapped cock, showing him just how hard he is. Bucky whines, out of his head with pleasure and sprinting towards finishing already and this isn’t even part of most of his wilder fantasies involving panties and Steve. Groaning in return it takes Steve a couple more thrusts against Bucky to notice the body pillow accompanying them on the bed. The moment when he does is obvious though, his hips stutter and he groans out the words as if they’d been pulled directly from the deepest parts of his chest.

“Baby what’s this here for?” Breathless and smug Steve looks at Bucky, his eyes containing a dangerous predatory gleam. Bucky swallows, he knows Steve knows. 

No time seems to pass before Bucky is face down on the cool silk pillow, legs still shut until wide palms pull his thighs apart and push him forward. The loudest, most animal-like, ragged moan Bucky’s ever heard comes tearing out of his throat at the feeling. Steve’s whole much larger body is there then, straddling him, his hard chest pressed fully against Bucky’s back. Forcing his hips to sink deeper into the pillow and making Bucky garble out the most gutting noises he’s ever made, one’s he didn’t know he could. 

He sobs, god, nothing’s even happened yet. It just feels so good, everything is going straight to his cock. Then he feels Steve’s hips press fully against his own ass, the movement powerful enough to push his dick along the pillow. He can’t breath. Fuck he can’t think, all Bucky can do is tremble and moan and cry and whimper and hope to fucking god that Steve keeps doing that. 

It feels so good he starts actually sobbing, heavy tears coating his cheeks and dripping into his gaping mouth until they’re indistinguishable from the small amount of drool pooling around his mouth and on the pillow. He just keeps whimpering and gasping, trying to vocalize how fucking much he loves Steve for figuring this out when he’s nothing but a pile of desperately needy mush. Time was already lost on Bucky so there’s no telling how long Steve’s cock is hot and solid against the crack of his ass where it’s actually started to ache and throb like a pussy before Steve starts growling filth at him. Telling him how fucking pretty he is, how sweet, how lucky he is to get Bucky like this. Whispering about how he didn’t know Bucky was gagging for it, how bad he needed to be taken care of or he would’ve pushed him against the door when he first arrived. Confessing to Bucky, who’s barely even coherent at the onslaught of sensations, he’s sorry for ruining his pretty painties but he can’t help how hot this makes him. Growling about his little waist and how feminine it makes him look, pausing before admitting he’s been with a few women and all of them had had bigger waists so it’s he just the prettiest? 

The last shy admission makes Bucky’s eyes roll back and shiver hard. He wants to be the prettiest thing Steve’s ever seen, ever touched. 

Not missing a beat Steve sits up enough to grab at his baby’s panty clad little hips and push them into the pillow at a faster, rougher rhythm. Filth passes through his lips again- this time right into Bucky’s ear that isn’t shoved deep into the pillow, admiring the way his lips have loosened and how out of it he seems. At this point Bucky is shaking so bad Steve has to stop thrusting against his plush ass to keep the rhythm up so his boy can come. Making Bucky grind harder and harder into the pillow until every drag of his sensitive cock drives high whimpers out of him, gasping open mouthed. He thrashes his head from side to side as much as he can when Steve pushes him extra hard and tells him he wants to watch him come. He wants for Bucky to give him a pretty show. 

And so he does. 

Bucky comes so hard he’s pretty sure he leaves this dimension. His vision whites out and he can’t hear his own desperate, high sounds anymore. He misses Steve's immediate face of awe and furious work to draw out his pretty boy’s orgasm for as long as possible, wrapping a large hand around to give Bucky something more solid to hump into. Catching the copious amount of cum from such an intense orgasm in his hand and smearing it into his sweetheart’s panties. Just to make sure his promise of ruining him and his panties is fulfilled.


End file.
